Furnaces utilizing gas fired, “inshot” type burners are in common use today. One application for this type of furnace includes the heating of air circulating through a duct. Duct heating furnaces generally include one or more heat exchange tubes that are positioned in the air duct and heat the air as it is circulated through the duct.
The inshot burners fire into inlets of the heat exchange tubes. The products of combustion are drawn through the tubes by an induced draft blower which is connected to a flue or other discharge conduit through which the products of combustion are discharged.
It is desirable that the furnace be capable of a variable output so that a relatively constant air temperature can be maintained in the duct. If the furnace is only capable of operating at one BTU level, large swings in air temperature can result due to the on/off cycling of the furnace.
In the past, attempts have been made to design furnaces of this type that are capable of variable outputs depending on the heating requirement as sensed by temperature sensors in the duct. It has been found that furnaces and burners of this type are generally limited to a maximum 2:1 turndown ratio, i.e., the furnace can operate at either 50% or full output. Generally, as the furnace output is reduced, CO emissions increase and flame instability may also result. Attempts have been made to provide duct-type furnaces capable of operating at less than 50% of maximum output, but these attempts have not been totally successful.